This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to a cassette tape recorder provided with a kangaroo pocket type cassette holder.
With the above-mentioned type of cassette tape recorder, the cassette holder is pressed against a base board after a cassette is inserted into the cassette holder and is securely locked in a prescribed position. After being released from the locked position by the operation of an eject lever, the cassette holder is shifted to an eject position. The known eject lever generally has a function of only locking the cassette holder. The positioning of a cassette in the cassette holder or the elimination of the obstruction of the cassette ejection by an erroneous erasure preventing lever is undertaken by another constituent member of the cassette tape recorder. The above-mentioned operation is not directly related to that of the eject lever. With the conventional cassette tape recorder, therefore, it has been necessary to provide not only a cassette eject lever but also a member for positioning a cassette in the cassette holder and a member for eliminating the obstruction of the cassette ejection by the erroneous erasure preventing lever. Therefore, the conventional cassette tape recorder has the drawback that it involves a large number of parts, complicating the whole arrangement.